my perfect love
by randomlyrite
Summary: adopted from TG-91:Ruby has embarked on a journey to find the perfect love, both for her, and for her talking, stubborn Caterpie Emerald. it lead to the start of her epic pokemon adventure Kanto better pray for arceus to save them...
1. Chapter 1

Kay I just want to say that this story was adopted from TG-91 due to her 6 year absence and lack of updating and that the first four chapters belong to him. also i needed an outlet for my random side and this story was perfect! hmm me and TG-19 have a lot in common (we both like waffles and cookies and caterpies ect..) mayby i should email him...

* * *

My name wouldn't be Ruby if I wasn't a pretty, cute girl with long, red hair and glowing, cerulean eyes...

I could catch peoples attention wherever I went...

Well, that tiny, defenseless little caterpillar Pokémon sure caught my attention that day.

I had been walking for almost three hours, taking one of my usual evening promenades in the forest.

Then I spotted, what would be my best friend, from that day on.

A Caterpie. Its eyes glimmered like emeralds in the dawn, and even though it was a bug, it was sure the most overwhelming creature I had ever seen.

Those large eyes. I just couldn't resist them.

Gently I put the Caterpie in my arms, I just kneeled down in front of it.

And it didn't even try to run away.

I've always loved Pokémon, but I was a bit too lazy to get myself one.

With Pokémon follows a great responsibility and I am, honestly, not a person who can handle too much responsibility.

I am a normal girl. Running after boys all day long, living for today, not for tomorrow.

But even though I knew that I probably would threw the Caterpie out of the window someday because I had been tired of raising it like my own daughter , I brought it home.

I didn't even need a Pokéball. Not that I had one, but anyway.

Caterpie sat on my shoulder the whole way home to our little house in the middle of the forest.

I played with it the whole night, and when I woke up on the afternoon, it was asleep on my belly.

I once again got caught by those eyes.

They were deep as the ocean, but beautiful as blooming flowers in the setting sun.

I couldn't stop gazing into them. It was like felling into a bottomless pit. They were endless, like stars in the sky.

And I even cried because of their beauty. And I'm not a girl that cries over nothing.

I was raised with the nature as my second home.

I wasn't even scared of Arboks or Ekans, even though they usually were a girls worst nightmare.

But those eyes. Those beautiful, glowing eyes... I couldn't resist them.

And I still can't.

... ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Emerald!" I shouted in my Caterpies ear, and the caterpillar Pokémon slowly got up from its pillow.

A rather ugly pillow. A rather... A VERY ugly pillow, that more looked like a messed up piece of the door carpet... But hey, Emerald likes it... She can't sleep without it...

Emerald, my Caterpie, is just like me. Tired in the morning, lazy, and totally crazy in Caterpies of the opposite sex...

The only difference is that I like male humans, not male Caterpies.

My family (And extremely annoying members of it that I have almost deleted from my brain-storage) is a bit strange. A BIT strange.

There is my mom. Over-protecting, annoying and totally freaked out. Every time she sees Emerald, she jumps up on the couch or she hides in the nearest closet.

She can't stand bugs. That's strange. Since she is a bug, that should be eliminated and burned... Mwahahaha...

(This is getting more and more like a lousy budget-movie, don't you think? You can buy the movie-right if you want to... Give me a cheeseburger, and the whole story is yours...)

And there is dad. Always reading the newspapers. Drinking his coffee. Putting his legs on the table.

The same routine the last hundred years. He even uses exactly the same words. Day after day.

But still, he isn't nearly as annoying as my little brother, Ken. Gee, he's probably the worst thing that walks on this planet.

He is extremely annoying. And then I mean annoying. He is selfish, ego- centered, dumb, a freak, he's nuts, he doesn't know how to use the oven (not that I know...but anyway...) he can't even talk like a normal person, he acts like a two year old baby, and he's as slowminded as a dead Slowpoke (Should I continue? I could go on forever, but why bore you more than I already have...?)

So that's why I have decided to run away from home. From school, from all the freaks that keep bugging me every day.

"Oh, your so beautiful, Ruby"

"Your hair shines like a Ruby, Ruby..."

"I'm a perfect swimmer, but I drown in your eyes, baby..."

"You know, Ruby... I heard on the news, the secret police is looking for a nice-looking young girl, sweet, kind, sexy and absolutely gorgeous. That means that all woman in the world are safe. Except for you Ruby... Were the heck are you going to hide? Maybe in my house? We could get married, you know.. Get lots of children..."

"You know, Ruby... Your clothes would be even nicer in a pile beside mine..."

Aw, god I hate those jerks! They think they could catch me... But I'm not easily flirted...

And thats one of the reasons I'm leaving home.

To find the perfect love.

For me. And for Emerald. (Of course I'll find a Caterpie for her...but you already knew that... Or, are you one of those brain-dead maniacs that sneak into others bedrooms, reading their diaries?)

If that means that I have to travel all over the world. Than so be it. I'll find him.

Someday...

And he better be handsome...

Watch out, boys. Ruby is on the run!

And for all the male Caterpies... You better hide behind the nearest bush. Emerald will wipe you down like a hurricane... (Or maybe she won't, but I have to say something for her too...)

...

Well, not much to pack. My finest clothes. Some lipsticks (Probably enough to feed Emerald and me for a millenium, but hey, you don't eat lipsticks, and you can never pack too much...

Well, I am a special case in that question...

Emeralds pillow of course...

And I admit. I made it from the carpet.

Kens brain-dead Growlithe (I know, they are usually smart, but Kens presence must have killed all its brain-cells. Poor thing...) took a big bite of our door carpet.

It threw everything up, and I made a pillow of it...

Nah, I'm just joking... *Sigh* I suck at jokes, you know... But I laugh everyday anyway... Just a quick look at Ken is enough to keep me laughing for a year...

I picked up Emerald. Put on my backpack, and opened my window. I used the rope I had created of some blankets, and I climbed my way down into the garden...

Don't blame me for using a rope! I'm afraid of heights! And two meters is more than I can stand...

Well, one last look at my house. One last look on Ken through his open window.

I can see him trying to learn Growlithe to play piano.

It would probably be easier to try to teach a Donphan to dance jitterbug.

Kens Growlithe is probably the dumbest Pokémon I know... But hey, Pokémon adapts their trainers abilities...

That's why Emerald is so pretty...

And that's why Growlithe is so dumb..

...

Well, goodbye, annoying family. I will never return. Never.

Now, my journey to find the perfect love begins.

And I promise...

This is only the beginning!


	3. Chapter 3

Now, I'm going to tell you a secret.

That only I, and Emerald of course, know about.

She can talk.

Emerald.

We have kept it a secret for the rest of the family (For their own good...).

I don't know where she got the ability from. There are very, very, very few Pokémon that can speak the human toungue.

Well, Emerald is one of them.

And we can talk about ANYTHING... Mostly we talk about boys. And Caterpie boys, of course.

...

I sat down, and unpacked the sandwich that I've brought with me.

I gave Emerald a third of it, and then we started to eat under silence.

"You know, Ruby" Emerald said, looking me in the eyes. Aw, those eyes. "I just want to ask you a question... Is there a thing called Perfect Love? I thought no one was perfect. You have always said so to little Emerald..."

"Clever as always, Emerald" I said and smiled, giving her another part of the sandwich. "Well, perfect love is the largest treasure of all, Emerald. You can't buy it, and that's why its so precious."

"Well, have you any idea where we should start looking?" Emerald asked and gaved me a sharp look. "Maybe Emerald should help you to dig behind the nearest bush. With a little luck, we'll find a beautiful prince buried there..."

"Aw, stop, Emerald." I said, slapping her on her little head. A bit too hard, since she fell down from the rock she was sitting on."You know that's not what I meant! There is no treasure map for this hunt, darling."

I picked her up in my arms.

"Come on. Let's leave the path for a while. Maybe we could find some handsome Caterpies for you..."

Emerald nodded, and we walked out in the woods.

"You don't want to do this for poor little Emerald, isn't it so?" Emerald said in my ear. She was sitting on my shoulder. "You only hope to find a handsome young wood-chopper with muscles as big as the trees he cuts down... Isn't it so?"

"Of course not!" I said, honestly. My hopes were to find a handsome young TRAINER. Wood-choppers are always old geezers with amnesia. Remember that. Always...

Suddenly, I spotted a dark-haired boy, lying between the trees, taking a nap.

"Be quiet, Emerald." I whispered to my Caterpie. "Isn't he handsome?"

"First you say "Be quiet" and then you ask me a question!" Emerald said, loudly. "So, do you want me to be quiet, or do you want me to answer your question? I get confused you know..."

"Then...Hmm, be quiet."

Caterpie said something that I couldn't hear. And I didn't care.

I sneaked towards the boy, thinking of something clever to say. But my brain were currently on stand-by. My instincts had taken over.

Grr...

Suddenly, I stumbled over a root, and I fell over him, nearly crushing his ribs when I landed on him.

He woke up with a scream, and he waved his arms like he had some kind of attack.

He slapped me in the face, making me fall backwards, and then he got up on his feets like a rocket that just had been launched.

"Dammit, you scared me!" he said, wiping the un-existing dust off his clothes. It was a symbolical act...

"I'm so sorry..." I said with my softest voice as I put on the nicest smile I could muster.

"Um...that's fine..." He said, blushing. "I just broke some ribs, but they can be fixed..."

"What are you doing in the forest all alone?" I asked, sounding almost like my old grandmother. Geez, was I really that nervous?

"I'm taking a nap. And I'm waiting for someone."

No! My whole inside screamed in my head, and I let out a sigh, right in the face of the boy.

"And I thought that you and I really had something going!" I said, and I didn't hold back the anger.

I could hear Emerald laugh quietly.

"Ruby is an angry girl... Ruby is an angry girl..."

"Oh dear god of heaven help me!" the boy shouted in my face, and pointed on Emerald. His hand was shaking. One of his attacks again. "A talking bug?"

I nodded, like there was nothing to it. The boy's whole body was shaking, and he couldn't control himself.

"I...D-D-D-D-Don't li-li-li-like b-b-b-b-b-ugs!" he said. He was trembling, and his eyes were big as footballs, looking like they would pop out any second.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of this little thing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

The boy nodded. He was lying on the ground, and still his body was shaking.

"You should be afraid!" Emerald yelled, taking advantage of the situation. "I can make you tremble enough to start a minor earthquake! I'm the goddess of darkness, the queen of shadows and the duchess of evil... I am the horrible and fearsome, and absolutely gorgeous... Emerald! rawwwrrr!"

The boy didn't answer. He had fainted. At least his attacks had stopped.

"Emerald!" I said, giving her a sharp look. "You destroyed my date!"

"Sorry!" Emerald said, with a guilty undertone in her light voice. "Couldn't stay away..."

"It's all right" I said and threw a stone at the boys head. He didn't wake up.

"Is he dead?" Emerald asked, and her large eyes looked a bit worried.

"I don't think so, Emerald" I replied. "You were too much for him... He just fainted. And it didn't really matter, anyway. He isn't the perfect love. He's a wimp. A jerk. Nothing for me, really..."

"Glad to hear that, Ruby" Emerald said in my ear. "Let's get going before the one he's waiting for arrives. I can bet a million that it's a wood- chopper..."

...

Our walk continued. I carefully wrote in my notebook.

*Number 1:*

*Name: Don't know. Didn't ask. Didn't want to know.

*Look: Dark-haired. Beautiful eyes.

*Favourite Dinner: Didn't ask. Didn't need to. Anything without bugs...

*Favourite Movie: I don't know. At least I know that he isn't watching something with bugs...

*Most Used Words: I'm afraid of bugs. (Nearly the only thing he said.)

*Approved By Emerald: No. She scared him so much that he fainted. Probably, she didn't like him. But that's just a guess...

*His problem: Afraid of bugs. VERY afraid of bugs. Especially talking bugs.

*Relationship Duration: 0 years, 0 months, 0 hours, 0 minutes. It never existed. And it won't.

*My Perfect Love: NO.

I wrote NO with particularly large letters.

"I want a book too!" Emerald shouted in my ear. "Please, please, please..."

"But you can't write! And you can't even spell to I! And you sure can't hold a pencil with the sucker-cups you use as feet."

"But Emerald wants a book!" Emerald said, with the softest voice she could. She tried to win my compassion. As she always did when she wanted something.

"No, I said!"

"If I don't get a book, I want pancakes and waffles for breakfast. And yummy, yummy strawberry-jam and extra sugar!"

"Aw, you're driving me nuts, Emerald!" I said, letting out a sigh." You won't get a book. Pancakes and waffles...Okay... I make some..."

"NO!" Emerald yelled in panic. "Not your waffles, poisonous. Baaad... Could get killed...I don't want to die!"

"Aw, shut your little mouth!" I said, feeling my anger rising like a fire...

"But Emerald wants cookies! You can't deny poor little Emerald some cookies!"

"You won't get any cookies if you keep BUGging me!"

"Okay...I'll be quiet as a...quiet Emerald..."

"Then you won't be so quiet, won't you?" I said, getting more and more frustrated. "We have to get back to the path. In the city, there is plenty of handsome guys..."

"But what about Emerald?" Emerald yelled in my ear.

"That's it!" I said. "You won't get a book, you won't get any pancakes or waffles or cookies!"

"No cookies?"

"No cookies! Do I have to brain-wash you before you understand?"

"Emerald understand..." Emerald said with a sad voice.

"Aw!" I said and stopped. I took off my backpacks and grabbed the cookies. "Here! Eat until you get as fat as Ken! I warned you, Emerald..."

Emerald shook her head, and started to feast on the cookies.

I let out a sigh.

She sure was a stubborn Caterpie...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Completely Lost

He was so handsome. There's no words to describe his enormous beauty. I wanted him... I reached out for him, I longed to embrace him in my arms, feel his lips against mine.

But then it hit me.

Maybe because Emerald whacked me in the head with a stick, and abruptly disturbed my good sleep.

"I'm not...a morning...person" I whined, rubbing my forehead as I tried to crawl out of my sleeping bag.

"Emerald wants breakfast! Breakfast! Pancakes! Waffles! Come on!" she screeched, and I sighed and pulled my pillow over the head.

"Let me sleep, Emerald!" I said and tried to go back to sleep as quick as possible, to catch the vision of him again.

"WAKE UP!"

Another punch with the stick. Now right in my stomach and I screamed in pain.

Can't believe she can swing so hard. She's like a couple of inches high, and she doesn't even have hands.

"WAFFLES, RUBY! We must find a waffle house!" Emerald yelled.

"We have some in the backpack.." I mumbled. "You can..."

"In your dreams, sweetheart!" Emerald said, putting on her deepest basetone. "Your waffles could kill an elephant! Emerald not touching rotten waffles!"

"I guess I have to get up then." I sighed and got out from my warm, cosy sleeping bag. "I don't know where we'll find a waffle house though."

...

"According to this piece of paper..."

"It's called a map" I said, sarcastically. Aww, I love to tease her.

"Well, map... The mappie says that we're almost there!" She said, with an obvious tone of self-esteem in her high-pitched voice.

"You've been saying that for the past two hours." I muttered, and kicked a stone into the grass.

"We just need to..." Emerald paused and glanced on the map. "Go one mile south, three miles east past a blue line and then it's straight up!"

"Brilliant." I said and took the map from my caterpillar-Pokémon. "You've been holding it upside down."

"Oh... Is that why the letter in front of North suddenly changed to S?"

I whacked her head with the map.

"Great, Emerald. A couple of minutes ago, we were lost. Now, we're completely lost. From now on, I'll read the map."

"You can't do it as good as Emerald!" Emerald teased in my ear. "Ruby is a stupid girl. Ruby will make herself and poor Emerald end up on the bottom of the ocean, or inside a giant, human-eating tree. Stupid girl."

"Emerald... Can't you be quiet?"

"Yes, Emerald can. But Emerald doesn't want to. HA!"

I sighed again. She was already about to go on my nerves.

...

"Emerald, it can't be tiring sitting on my shoulder!" I sighed and sat down in the grass, as we took our fifth pause in thirty minutes.

"It is. Really." Emerald ensured and stretched out her little body in the grass.

"Well, maybe because it takes such a huge amount of energy just keeping your brain from falling apart" I muttered.

We didn't say anything more, instead, we took a nice, pleasant nap. And I dreamed a nice, pleasant dream.

...

After our nap, we continued to walk around aimlessly inside the forest, which never seemed to end.

I had already threwn away the map, since we were lost already. It probably didn't even show the right part of the world.

"Hold it right there!" Someone suddenly said from behind. "Are you a trainer?"

I turned around, as I quickly held a finger in front of Emerald's mouth. A man, looking like an overweight pig stood in front us. He was probably twice my width, and at least a head higher than myself. His fingers were thick like hot dogs, and they firmly held a Pokéball.

"I bet my Machamp can kick that Caterpie of yours back to the stone age"

Emerald tried to say something, but I quickly slapped her over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" The fat man asked, as his grip around the Pokéball tightened. "Come on, let's fight! I WANT TO FIGHT!"

"Um... We can't!" I said.

Emerald in a fight? That's more unlikely than having me do 300 pushups because I think it's fun.

"And why is that?" The man asked and took a step closer. "You know the rules, girl. If two trainers have eye-contact, it automatically means that you have to fight."

"We didn't have eye-contact!" I gasped.

"We do know, pretty."

"We can't fight!" I repeated. "You know, my Pokémon...She's..."

"She's what?"

"Um. Sick!" I spat out, since that was the answer that seemed the most... um... logical. "Yes, she has schizofrenia! She's totally lost. A psycho, according to the doctor."

"She sure doesn't look like a psycho." The man took another step towards me, and I was getting worried.

"Well... She is!" I assured, still holding a hand in Emerald's face to prevent her from saying anything. "Um, she's going to the doctor to get executed... uh, I mean examined."

"Is that true?" The fat man asked, frowning his forehead.

"Talk, Emerald, talk" I whispered in her ear.

"You, fat guy over there!" She yelled, and I quickly put my hand over her face.

"See?" I said, smiling anxiously. "She thinks that she's a human!

"That's bad... Really bad...Doctor, you say? Then what are you doing in the middle of the forest, when the city is in that direction?" He asked sharply and used his enormous hand to point to the right. "You are afraid to lose your money, aren't you, pretty?"

"Well... You see... I..." I ended the sentence.

So typically me, to solve the situation with violence. Quickly, I clenched my fist, took a step forward and punched him in the face as hard as I could.

He probably broke his nose bone, because a large crack was heard before he fell backwards and hit the ground, so hard that the ground shook beneath me.

"RUBY!" Emerald gasped between my fingers. "What are you doing, mean girl?"

"Dammit!" I swore, and watched the fat man I just knocked. "It was a reflex."

"The fatty guy is going to be real mad at poor Ruby when he wakes up" Emerald stated, staring at the man who laid flat in the grass. "Ruby broke his nose bone! Violent girl! Faaaar too violent. Someday, you'll get yourself and poor, poor, innocent Emerald into prison."

"Ouch..." The man whined, and I practically jumped out of my shoes.

"He's waking up!" Emerald screamed. "Ruby, punch him again! Quick, use your kung-fu!"

I hesitated, long enough to see him roll up on his feet.

"YOU!" He said, with saliva dripping from his mouth as he picked up the Pokéball. "You punched me! Ursaring, attack them! Eat them alive!"

"Me think we should run" Emerald suggested quietly in my ear as a gigantic Ursaring materialized in front of us.

"Good plan" I said.. And then I, and my little caterpillar-Pokémon turned around and dashed into the woods.

And the giant Ursaring, and its furious, fat little trainer, ran after us.

...

"RUN, Ruby! RUN!" Emerald shouted manically in my ear. "RUN! You're not running fast enough!"

"I'M NOT A RAPIDASH!" I yelled back, running for my life between the trees.

"YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO A RAPID DASH ANYWAY!" Emerald screamed. "Faster, Ruby! That Ursaring is going to eat poor Emerald alive!"

The Ursaring ran after us, every step it took made the ground tremble. It didn't even turn for the trees, it just ran them down like a giant bulldozer.

"IS HIS URSARING GOING ON STEROIDS, OR WHAT?" I yelled. "URSARINGS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN THAT FAST!"

"THAT ONE DOES, RUBY!" Emerald screeched. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"YOU WILL NOT, EITHER! HE'S GOING TO GET TIRED SHORTLY!"

Me and my lies. The truth was, that I was so tired that my legs practically moved them self. If it hadn't been for that gigantic Ursaring, I would have been lying flat on the ground catching my breath.

But since Emerald doesn't have legs, I have to do the dirty work. I really wish I had been more enthusiastic on the gymnastic-lessons.

"RUBY! WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" Emerald yelled, but to late.

Suddenly, I hit something hard, felt my face practically getting mashed against the tree.

Things started to spin before my eyes, and I stumbled backwards, feeling my conscious flying away from me.

A dark shimmer lowered in front of my eyes, and I fell backwards and hit the ground.

The last thing I heard before I passed out, was Emeralds frantic voice.

"Ruby! WAKE UP! He's going to eat Emerald! Emerald is going to die!"


	5. Chapter 5

yay my first actual chapter written by moi! tell me if you love it hate it or put it in the "meh" catagor

* * *

She felt as she was flying, a soft, pleasant feeling that she enjoyed.

Where was she?

A vague picture of a boy formed in her head. His ocean blue eyes, his blonde hair and his beautiful face made her feel warm inside.

Who was he?

Her mind was like a faded line. She couldn't think, as soon as she tried, it hurt.

The only thing she could remember was a high pitched sound, emeralds panicking voice. Emerald? Who was emerald?

She slowly opened her eyes.

Her head felt like it was going to blow into pieces any second.

Where was she?

Suddenly everything came rushing back to her.

Emerald her Caterpie, running away, the fat man and his ursaring, hitting her head, emeralds high pitched wailing, her perfect love...

"Ruby" I said softly "I am ruby"

Apparently my voice disturbed the funny green lump lying beside me as it got up and hopped onto my stomach and said in a freakily familiar voice

"Ruby! Ruby is okay! Emerald was worried that she would have to eat grass today, but now ruby is awake and can give emerald her cookies!"

I looked in alarm at the lumpy green thing a mouthed out "emerald" in shock

But this ugly green thing can't possibly be emerald replayed again and again in my head, my emerald was a pretty emerald eyed cute Caterpie,

Not this strange lumpy green thing, with emerald eyes and emeralds annoying voice and...

"oh my god! Your emerald!" I blurted out in shock

"Ruby is a stupid girl! Of course I am emerald, I evolved into a metapod defending stupid ruby from the angry fat man" the lumpy.. I mean emerald screeched

"Can you turn back into a Caterpie?" I asked hopefully

"no" emerald replied bluntly "of course not emerald is a metapod now and emerald is proud of it"

Ruby sat up and frowned "but isn't there, I don't know a cuter alternative?"

"well..." emerald began slowly "emerald _could _evolve again into a butterfree they're cute and then emerald could fly!..."

By this point ruby had gone starry-eyed and stopped listening at the word butterfree, she had loved butterfree ever since her teacher had brought one into school one day,

She tuned back into emerald's speech just in time to hear her new metapod shout

"All ruby would have to do is train emerald"

Train?... she couldn't be a trainer, could she? Well lots of really cute sweet sensitive boy's were trainers, and she would have a butterfree!

"Yeah.., okay lets do it emerald" I yelled jumping up and walking back towards pallet town to apply for my trainers license with professor oak I only faintly hear emeralds moaning behind me as I hurried on to fulfil my destiny!

"Ruby wait! What about poor emeralds cookies? Ruby!"

* * *

*sniffs beutifull non? :L think i've gone a bit french due to annoying fake exams, don't think i did to well 'cause halfway through the recording i spotted a cat and just _had_ to shout it out to the rest of the world. the teacher wasn't very impressed (even though i said it in french)now i've got two lunch time detentions with the retards and crimminals, life offically sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

kay before anyone asks this is an AU and ash gary Ruby ect. are about 14/15 and gary does not take the car thing on his journey

* * *

I reached pallet town in about an hour due to emerald insisting on reading the map, when I reminded her that she couldn't read she claimed she had "an amazing sense direction" because of her growing up a wild Pokémon.

So when we got to pallet town we headed straight for the pokemart to buy emerald a pokeball so we could pass her off as my starter

I bought the normal trainer items like a poketch, pokénav, pokébelt, 10 red normal pokèballs...ECT. But we got a bit stuck on Emerald's pokeball "Emerald wants the luxury ball ruby! Doesn't Ruby want emerald to be happy?

" "Emerald... Can't you be quiet?"

"Yes, Emerald can. But Emerald doesn't want to. HA!"

I finally caved and let her buy the sparkly pink luxury ball just so we could move on.

So we went outside and I officially caught her "emerald likes her new luxury ball, ruby is a stupid girl for not catching Emerald sooner" she said soon after I released her.

I recalled emerald and clipped her pokeball to my new belt, entered professor oaks lab and asked for the trainer aptitude test I was told to fill out the identity form first and then was let into a plain room with a desk in the middle, the questions were fairly easy and obvious like...

How many Pokémon can a trainer carry?

If your Pokémon is injured what do you do?

How do you correctly catch a Pokémon

ECT...

After she had finished the lab assistant came in a checked all of her answers it took about a minute and then she turned to me and said "you've passed"

Then I was let into the main lab to see professor oak and to receive my trainer's license and pokèdex

I waited a bit for him to finish whatever he was doing and then turned around to face me,

He wasn't at all what I expected, in my mind I had envisioned a young man, bravely going where no poké researcher had gone before.

However what I now was seeing was a greying old man with a scarily huge grin.

'Definitely not my one' she thought cringing on the inside but smiling at him anyway.

"Ahh so your the new young trainer here for her pokèdex." He said almost hopping with excitement "I was just about to check on the starter Pokémon so you came at the perfect time!"

"but.." she said trying to tell him she already had a starter but got quickly cut off

"Yes I know you must be in a rush to get started so pick one quickly whilst I go get your pokèdex"

I sighed I don't think I could change his mind so I turned and surveyed the Pokémon, there was a strong looking squirtle showing off to and equally as strong looking bulbasaur, but what caught ruby's attention was the charmander standing dejectedly in the corner.

Professor oak (who had obviously entered the room) noticed where she was staring and commented on the charmander "you know she's had trainers before but they always return her after they find out about her over-excited attitude."

"She doesn't look very over-excited" I replied dubiously.

The charmander had apparently heard them talking about her and gave them a shaky smile, professor oak frowned "she has been like this ever since her last trainer left her. He was a nasty piece of work yelling all the time and didn't treat her with an ounce of respect"

I walked over and lifted the charmander into a warm hug "I've made up my mind I'm was choosing her"

Professor oak smiled "I thought you might, well here's your pokèdex" he said handing me a pink rectangular thing "we didn't have any pictures of you so we used your school photo" I cringed again that picture was awful. "And here's her pokéball"

"Well I think you're all set, however my grandson will be coming by in a minute for his starting Pokémon as well so if you want a travelling companion it might be worth meeting him." He said

At that exact moment the doors burst open and a boy strutted in.

"Hey gramps" the boy said carelessly "who's she" he said looking at me

"I'm Ruby" I said carefully, which considering my last encounters with boys, it was a miracle I was talking to him at all!

"Well, hi" he said turning back to professor oak "I want the charmander" he said it like he was asking for a sandwich or for someone to pass the butter.

Professor oaks face took on a more apologetic look "I'm sorry Gary but Ruby already selected the charmander."

He scowled "fine! I'll take the squirtle then."

"here you go" he said handing over a pokeball to Gary "now before you leave, can you do me a small favour."

"Sure whatever gramps" he said impatient to leave

"Good" professor oak said smiling "I want you to travel on your Pokémon journey with ruby"

After that me and Gary both had shocked looks on our faces, me for his bluntness and Gary's for... well I don't really know.

"Sure gramps" Gary said after seeing the determined look on professor Oak's face.

* * *

Review! or I'll send the dwarf lord after you!


	7. Chapter 7

hey! this is the longest chapter I've ever written so enjoy!

* * *

Gary cut off the Professor by whirling me out the door, by pulling my arm. Before we exited, I yelled, "Bye, Professor! Thanks for everything!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, OAK?" I yelled the minute he dragged me out the door.

"I was in a hurry. You, being a girl, would hang around to chat, so I wanted to get started right away." He yawned.

I smacked him at the back of his head.

"WHY?" he yelled.

"you annoyed me" i stated simply and walked ahead,

A half hour of silent walking later i was starting to feel really bored so i took out emerald's Pokéball and released her

She immediately started talking (should have seen it coming really)

"Ruby! Are you a trainer now is Emerald going to evolve?"

Gary who was walking behind us heard her and ran towards us picked her up and started talking faster than I've ever heard emerald talk.

"Wow amazing how can she talk? Did you teach her, is she yours? Can I catch her, can I show her to gramps? "

I replied quickly shattering any possible dreams about Emerald he might have had "i don't know how, no, yes, no and no defiantly not!"

"Why not!" he whined

"well if i gave Emerald to a bunch of scientists we wouldn't be able to finish our search.. I mean Pokémon journey"

"Whatever" he said and resumed sulking behind me.

A vein popped in my head. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and instead, changed the subject. "Where's the map?"

Gary blinked his eyes. "Map?"

Oh no… "The map. The map of Kanto. The map of Kanto I gave you thirty minutes ago. That map." I said.

"You never gave me a map."

"Yes I did! You were all, 'hey, when are we gonna reach Viridian? You know, gramps is an old friend of the Gym Leader there' and all that _crap_ and I gave you the map and said, 'see for yourself' and I walked ahead. Ring any bells?"

"…"

"You lost it! You _lost_ the map and I am about to lose my _sanity_ right now, we have been walking for _half an __hour_ and _ALREADY_ you lose the map! How the _heck_ do you think we're going to make it through Kanto, _huh_?" I screeched.

"Arrogant bastard." Gary and I glared at each other. on my shoulder, Emerald rolled her eyes. I turned my back to him. "You are being SO impossible right now, OAK."

"I would've left you AGES AGO if I'd had the chance."

"Then leave!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I'll Do It."

Gary glared at me one last time. "Fine." He turned around; he stared at me, long and hard. "Let's see how long you can last alone, Ruby."

I walked ahead of him, and turned to the right of the path. Gritting my teeth

"That… little… brat!" I yelled, kicking stones in the trail. "I am so PISSED right now!"

"Emerald has gotten a lot smarter since she evolved but Ruby is still far too violent! Maybe Ruby should evolve too" Emerald said scrunching up her face as she thought hard.

**Gary's POV **

(Gary DOSENT understand his Squirtle he just likes to talk to it)

I released my new squirtle introduced myself and started to vent to it, after I'd calmed down a bit I stopped and slapped my forehead

"You think I'm an idiot too, huh? Yeah… it's my first journey away from home and I fight the only girl willing to help me – as much as I find that hard to believe – and now she's gone. I'm reeeeeal smart, Squirtle, can't you see?"

"Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle." _–I can see _that_, believe me.-_

"Doesn't it just make you MAD when she talks like that?"

"Squirtle? …" _–you've known her for less than an hour. And you already know what makes you mad?-_

"But… I don't really feel good about yelling at her… that was stupid…"

"Squirt." _–like you.-_

"But I can't just go back there and say sorry! She did something bad too!"

"Squirt squirtle..." _–she yelled at you cause you lost the map…-_

"I know it was my fault, but I mean… it's also hers!"

"Squirt Squirtle?" _–Can you hear yourself talking right now?-_

Suddenly, Gary dropped his voice down to a whisper as he knelt down to talk to Squirtle. "But – don't tell Emerald or that charmander of hers if we meet up with them again – I secretly think she's cute. And well…I don't exactly see what's wrong with a talking metapod"

"Squirtle squirt!" _–sure, sure… trust me! –rolls eyes—_

**Back to Ruby's POV**

C'mon Emerald. I think we should go in that direction."

"Ruby you do know you're going in the OPPOSITE direction of Petalburg if we go there, right?"

"Don't sound so sceptical! I'm sure that's the correct way!" I smiled at Emerald. "Oh come on, trust me!"

"Are you sure that's a safe decision? Ruby does remember the fat man and the scared boy right? " emerald stated nervously

"of course i remember and i also remember You being the one who got us lost in the first place! I know you don't trust me! Well, come on! I'm gonna prove you wrong!"

**Gary's POV **

"_**!**_"

Squirtles's ears pricked up. "squirtle squirt?" _–is that your Ruby?-_

Gary blinked. "That could only be Ruby, What should I do?"

Squirtle stared at it's owner, and suddenly started banging its head on the ground. His trainer was honestly, so dense, in matters of the heart.

"What do you think got her so scared, Squirtle?" He asked, patting the Pokemon's head.

"Squirt -squirtle!" _–Help her, idiot!_- Since, unfortunately, Gary couldn't understand him, Squirtle rolled its eyes and pulled on Gary's pant leg.

"You want me to save her?"

"SQUIRT!" (Okay, I think we all know what Squirtle meant by that…)

**Ruby's POV**

"N-No! Bad rats, bad rats, BAD RATS!" I screeched at the two dozen PLUS Rattata who were practically biting my ankles. Emerald hopped by my side, being useless against that many Rattata.

"Squirtle, Tackle attack!" Gary then appeared out of nowhere. Squirtle tackled the Rattata nearest to me, and started on the others. Blinking away the shock, I called to Emerald.

"Emerald! Help Squirtle out! Tackle!" Emerald hit the Rattata closest to her. "G-Gary! It's not enough!"

"Well, it shouldn't be… I can't believe you disturbed about 29 Rattata in such a short period of time…" He sighed sarcastically.

"JUST STOP BEING AN ARROGANT MESS AND HELP ME!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine…" he murmured. "Just release your charmander!"

"Go, Charmander, scratch!" in a flash of red, my Pokémon cleared out about three Rattata in one go.

After ten minutes, we had cleared them all out except for one. And this Rattata was getting closer to me. "charmander, ember!"

"You taught it ember already? Nice." Gary said, impressed.

I shot a look at him. "If you're apologizing, at least do it properly. Don't bug me. I want to catch this one." I then concentrated on the Rattata, which growled at Charmander, then ran towards her for a Tackle. "Charmander! Dodge it by jumping in the air, then use an airborne ember!"

Charmander jumped up and used ember, hitting the Rattata in the face. Rattata growled, then jumped up, ready to jump on Charmander.

"Charmander! Get out of the way, and use scratch!"Charmander, with precise timing, hit Rattata. Stumbling a bit, Rattata tried to stand up, then failed.

"Nice one, Charmander!" I grinned and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!" but my aim was a bit off and the pokeball flew into the bushes, hidden from view

"Char Char Charmander!" _–wow, I won a battle at last! It was awesome!-_

I walked over and picked up the Pokeball but I noticed it felt much heavier. "Go?" A spearrow appeared... "Ohhh, you're so adoooorable!" I squealed.

"Uhm… Ruby?" Gary said, sounding uncertain.

"What?" I said coldly, not taking my eyes off my newest Pokémon.

"I'm sorry… for being a jerk… and losing the map… and being a show-off… and trying to prove I was better than you… and splitting up with you… and calling you those mean names… and-"

I grinned and sprung up to hug him tightly. "It's okay. But I know we'll be fighting again sooner or later… and… I'm sorry too." I let go of him, and realizing how red he was, I turned the same color.

"Char char charr." _–Awww… how touching.-_

"Squirtle squirt!" _–I know! They are so…-_

"charr." _–Yeah.-_

"Squirtle!"_ –They are so cute together!-_

"Char char charmander char." _–The perfect match… always fighting.-_

"rooow? Spearrow!"_–The girl's my new master, right? Ruby? That's a pretty name!-_

"Squirtle Squirt."_ –Oh boy, now this is a party.-_

"Char Char Charmander!"_ –I have an idea!-_

"Squirt?"

"Roow?"

(I guess you can guess they're all asking what)

"charmander char char mander char char char charmander Char!_–Let's get those two together, they're so right for each other, they're made for each other, they deserve each other, and I reeeeeeeeeally want Sam to be happy!-_

"Squirtle squirt!" _–We're Pokemon, not matchmakers!-_

"Charmander"!" _–Don't be such a pessimist! We can do this!-_

"What are you four talking about?" I demanded.

"Rooow." _–Nothing… much.-_

"This is one of the times when I wish I could understand Pokémon." I sighed, frustrated.

"Me, too." Gary agreed.

The Pokemon looked strangely sinister as they started talking amongst themselves.

After about ten minutes of total silence, (with occasional whispers of Pokémon language that made no sense at all) I lost it. "Okay, would you guys just… TELL us what you're whispering about?"

Charmander, Spearrow and Squirtle looked at me innocently, mouths shut.

"Arrrrrgh!"

"Just chill, Ruby, okay? They couldn't tell us even if they wanted to." Gary said, rolling his eyes.

I turned on him. "And YOU!"

Gary held his hands up in front of him. "What did I do this time?"

"You're so… damn… quiet!" I said, crossing my arms. "Just because I get mad at you when you act so arrogant and bastard-ish, doesn't mean I don't like it-" I blushed, and covered my mouth, all the while staring down Gary.

Gary smirked. "Oh… so you _do_ like it."

"I…" I blushed harder. "I so do not!"

"Do too,"

"Do NOT!"

"Do too…"

"Do not do not do not do not do not do not do not do not!"

Gary's smirk grew even wider. "Judging from the blush that's on your face, I'm guessing that…" he leaned in close to my face."_You do._"

I glared at him. Suddenly I realized that our faces were _much_ too close to each other. I immediately looked in the other direction, pretending to look at Spearrow. "We should be in Viridian in about ten minutes. Or so."

Gary looked at me. "Oh… okay."

Was that chance just wasted?

...

Our walk continued. I carefully wrote in my notebook

*Number 2:*

*Name: Gary

*Look: red-haired. Beautiful eyes.

*Favourite Dinner: haven't asked. Will ask at dinner tonight

*Favourite Movie: I don't know yet. Something with Pokémon probably.

*Most Used Words: me, me, me, me

*Approved By Emerald: no he wanted to give her to the evil scientists

*His problem: very vain and self centred

*Relationship Duration: 0 years, 0 months, 0 hours, 0 minutes.

*My Perfect Love: no? Okay maybe..

...

"YES!" Ruby collapsed on her knees as she entered Viridian. "I got here without murdering you, Gary! My temper is under control!"

Emerald was equally as happy "WAFFLES! COOKIES! FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yipee." He said, in an undertone.

Ruby glared back at him. "And yet, somehow, I can't figure out _why._"

Spearrow, who was out of her ball, suddenly charged at her knees, and nearly knocked her down. "Hey!" Ruby rubbed her knees. "That's a pretty strong Tackle attack you got there. What is it?"

"rooow spar spearrow"

"Spearrow says she's hungry and so is emerald so take us to some food!

Gary shrugged. "'Mkay."

Ruby picked up Emerald and cuddled her. "Don't worry, emerald, you'll have some rest and food in no time." She cooed, and kissed her on the forehead.

_I wonder what it would be like if _I _was Emerald… WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?_ Gary blushed. Squirtle nudged him with his hand, and raised his eyebrow at him.

Gary looked at Squirtle. "It's none of your business."

...

Ruby lounged comfortably in one of the tables in the Pokemon Center's canteen, and sipped a can of Coke. She reached for the magazine she had pulled out of some random rack, and started reading it.

"Well? Are you just gonna sit here and drink Coke, or are we going to explore Viridian?"

Ruby turned around to look at Gary, who had a bored look on his face. "Look, I have been walking around for about three hours in some random woods or whatever, dealing with your crap, and now you want me to walk around the city with you? . I am staying here, and I am going to rest before the Gym battle."

Gary shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm not buying you anything, though."

"Do I look like the kind of person who would want to buy something? No."

Gary stuck his tongue out at her, and left the canteen.

Ruby sighed contentedly, and just leaned farther down in her chair. _Peace and quiet._

_..._

_Half an hour later..._

Ruby twitched as she sat… alone… in the canteen. It was quiet. She sat upside down on the chair, then five minutes later, she lay down on the chair. She crossed her legs, then she uncrossed them. Cross, uncross. Cross, uncross.

Emerald was the one to break the silence "um ruby.. Charmander and Spearrow were sort of wondering if you were going to name them"

Ruby could have cried with relief in thanks for the distraction.

"sure um how about..

Lynessa? They both shook their heads

Kassi? Another no

Ruby sighed this was going to take a long time

In the end (which was TWO HOURS later) they decided on Arianna for charmander and Skyla for spearrow

Ruby walked back to the room, her Pokémon clipped onto her belt, She reached the room, and opened it. When the door was fully opened though, she was shocked to see Gary standing right behind the door. "Ah. Gary…?" she said, blinking rapidly. She stepped backwards, surprised. "What happened?"

He closed his eyes. "We can't have a Gym battle today. the Gym's closed, and it won't open for a few weeks. We were advised to go to pewter city, though." He said, eyes closed. And a scowl firmly in place

Ruby was silent.

Then she started laughing really hard, clutching her sides. Gary's expression turned from anger to confused. "What are you laughing about?"

"You…" she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye."You're_ upset about this aren't you!_" she choked out, laughing harder. "You don't _like _it when everything doesn't go your way!"

Gary blushed, glaring at her all the while. "I didn't say anything like that!"

Ruby just laughed harder. "Even if you didn't…" she said smugly, crossing her arms. "It proves that you're a selfish, greedy little boy." She said teasingly.

Gary glared at her again. "Oh, shut up, Ruby, how could you know what I'm thinking?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Boys are predictable, Gary, remember that."

Suddenly, Gary leaned forward, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He stayed there for a moment, and leaned back, a satisfied grin on his face as Ruby's eyes widened and she turned red. "We're not that predictable…"

Ruby blinked. "Did you…"

"I did."

"But that means that you…"

"I wanted to prove to you that boys aren't exactly predictable." He said, trying to hide the blush that was coming up on his cheeks, too.

Ruby blinked again. "Um… okay, then." She said, sort of dazed, and walked into the room.

The fact that their backs were turned to each other, however, didn't stop them from smiling at what had just happened.

* * *

REVEIW! VVV PUSH THE BUTTON A GET COOKIES! VVV


	8. Chapter 8

uh hey i know this took ages but... i was eaten by wild wolves and had to wait untill i got through they're digestive systems...

* * *

By lunchtime that day Gary and Ruby were deep in Viridian forest. Amy had broken out some cookies and was munching on one as the trees passed by.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice from the trees shouted.

"We weren't exactly going anywhere just yet." Ruby said more to Gary then the voice. Gary smirked.

"I am Samurai! I believe you are trainers from Pallet Town yes?" a boy stepped out from behind a tree. He had a samurai's helmet and breast plates and was holding a sword out, pointing at Gary. Ruby thought he seemed kind of sweet but Gary laughed loudly.

"Go play solider somewhere else! We have a city to get to and gym badges to win!" Gary announced starting to walk on.

"Gary!" Ruby slapped him on the head. He looked shocked, Ruby didn't mind "Yes, we're from Pallet town, what do you want?"

"I wish to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Samurai said sheathing his sword and drawing a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Well I think you're a weird kid, but I never turn down a challenge! I'll take you on!" Gary said with a sneer, getting out his own Pokeball. Ruby, interested, sat down beneath a tree.

"Right, we shall dual, and then once I beat you, I shall eliminate your girlfriend!"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ruby yelled from her seat on the floor.

"I am dreadfully sorry Miss; in that case, perhaps if I win my battle against you, you will honour me with a date?" Samurai inquired with a smile. Ruby felt the blood rushing to her face in embarrassment. Gary turned red for presumably a different reason.

"We don't have time for dates! We're on a tight schedule of catching, training, and battling and..." Gary seemed to be trying to come up with something else.

"Gary, chill out okay? I don't plan to lose, but I think it's a nice offer anyway Samurai, although I'm not sure you're my type."Ruby said with a smile that Samurai returned, if a bit more sheepishly.

"Well, we'll see won't we? Now, to battle! Go Pinser!" Samurai called, throwing the ball in his hand. The bug Pokémon with spiked pinchers as horns atop its head looked fierce. Ruby frowned, Pinser were rare, and strong, but there was little else she knew about them. She pulled out her Pokèdex and looked up Pincer. After listening to the electronic voice she began devising a strategy as Gary released Squirtle and began to fight. They seemed evenly matched.

It was obvious to Ruby that Skyla couldn't fight until she was trained up a bit more, and Arianna was fast asleep next to her snoring loudly, so Emerald would have to battle. From her Pokèdex Ruby knew now that although Pinser are strong, they're usually pretty slow and lacked many strong attacks, so Emerald had a Defence advantage, which Ruby planned to use.

"Pinser, use Cut!"

"Squirtle! Headbutt!"

Head met horn with a crushing intensity and then both Pokémon were knocked backwards. They went on for what seemed like ages before finally Pinser was left gasping for breathe. Squirtle went in for a final water gun and Pinser went down for the count. Samurai bowed his head and returned his Pokémon.

"I yield to you; you are truly a great warrior." Samurai said still with a bowed head.

"Well duh, I AM the grandson of the great Prof. Oak! I have greatness in my blood!" Gary said smugly. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure your Pinser is up for round 2?" Ruby said concerned.

"No, but never fear, I have other Pokémon to fight with!" Samurai reassured her.

"Alright, well in that case," she smiled she was really starting to enjoy this "I choose you Emerald!" and threw Emeralds pokeball in a graceful arc.

Emerald appeared looking grumpy and disorientated she was about to complain but ruby made butterfree shapes with her hands, this made Emerald sigh and turn to face samurai who then (to Ruby and emeralds shock) released another metapod

The metapod spotted Emerald and hopped over to her obviously trying to hit on her.

Ruby almost burst out laughing at the look of disgust that appeared on Emeralds face, apparently this metapod didn't meet her standards. The metapod must have taken it too far because without any instruction from ruby Emerald tackled it, hard, in THAT spot.

Samurai and Gary both cringed as the metapod immediately fainted. A smug smile appeared on emeralds face before a bright light surrounded her, Ruby could just about make out the shape of Emerald growing wider and taller.

The glow faded and we all gasped in awe, ( now I already knew Emerald was abnormal but this takes the cake) instead of the usual blue and purple colour that all butterfree are Emerald had turned PINK!

* * *

methinks you know where this is leading poke-fans and those who dont better re-watch the episode of pokemon where ash says goodbye to butterfree... shush no spoilers! (i am winking at the screen btw I.E you lot so wink back and review ,hint,hint)


End file.
